


Budding

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: Something starting and growing and defying pretty much everything Ryuuji knew about life in general.





	

When Ryuuji “Bon” Suguro first saw Rin Okumura he thought that Rin was going to be a client. The kid was pale with dark hair and a somewhat frightening look on his face. He walked with a slouch and had something that looked suspiciously like a weapon strapped to his back at all times. Every morning he’d walk down the street almost on clockwork with that glower of his that rivaled Ryuuji’s own.

Every single time he turned to the flower shop next to Ryuuji’s tattoo parlor and wouldn’t be seen again all day.

Ryuuji always had assumed that the creepy-ass fuck lived down that way- there were a few apartments, and Ryuuji wasn’t going to be creepy and follow the kid but at the same time, there was something odd about him. Especially on those days when he’d walk past surrounded by frat boys who seemed to want to pick a fight with him, probably to show off how manly they were or some bullshit like that.

Ryuuji’s whole perception of the kid was entirely shattered one day, on the day of Ryuuji’s mother’s birthday. Ryuuji was fucked- he hadn’t gotten the woman anything and he knew just how scary she would be if he’d forgotten to get her something. So, when he saw that he didn’t have many clients, Ryuuji got one of his assistants to watch the shop while he snuck into the flower shop and…

…sure enough, there was Rin Okumura with a beaming smile and an apron on, working on a floral arrangement.

Ryuuji had to stop and step outside for a moment, his mind going completely blank from shock. Okumura? That punk-ass kid who picked fights and kicked ass all over town?

What in the ever living fuck was he doing in a flower shop?

His nerves and determination fortified, Ryuuji marched right back into the shop. The store was full of beautiful flowers, all of which looked recently picked and cut. They were all over the shop in haphazard buckets, some already put into arrangements, some just stored by flower type and color.  There were roses, azaleas, daisies, snap dragons and all sorts of flowers Ryuuji didn’t even recognize in brilliant red and pinks, crisp whites and soft yellows. The two-toned flowers were even prettier- white hollyhocks with delicately spotted fuschia throats, pink roses with just the faintest hints of gold around the edges.

“Hey, can I help you?” His voice too was nothing like the agitated growls Ryuuji had grown accustomed to hearing outside his shop- it was light and friendly, as was the smile that lit up the kid’s face like a damn sunray. Ryuuji looked up at Rin and realized with a lump in his throat that dammit this kid was fucking cute.

He coughed and glanced to the side, obviously embarrassed.

“Oh wait! You’re that really cool guy from the tattoo shop next door!” Rin gasped, sounding excited. “It’s great to see you in here! I mean I walk past your shop every day and it all looks really cool-”

“I need a floral arrangement for my mom,” Ryuuji muttered, cutting Rin off. Inside he was getting more and more flustered at Rin’s words- how the hell can one human sound like a goddamn puppy? How did he do that? Especially considering how aggressive he always looked, and the bad reputation he always had…

“Really? Cool! What’s the occasion?” Rin asked, peering around at the buckets of flowers in his shop.

“Birthday. It’s today and… I kinda forgot,” Ryuuji admitted.

“Oh shit!!” Rin exclaimed and then quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. “Fuck, I’m not supposed to swear. Dammit!”

Ryuuji chuckled a bit at this, giving Rin a hard pat on the shoulder.

“It’s fine,” he shrugged. “I’ve heard it all,”

“I’m sure,” Rin nodded. “So what kind of flowers does she like?”

“Uh…” Ryuuji frowned, squinting. “Those roses look pretty. With the pink and the yellow,”

“Ok,” Rin nodded, slipping on a pair of gloves that looked like they were made of cellophane. He grabbed some roses and then glanced at Ryuuji expectantly. Ryuuji made another face, looking around desperately.

“So do you want these to be the centerpiece?” Rin asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Ryuuji nodded. “And like. Just. Put stuff around them, make it look pretty,”

“Gotcha!” Rin nodded back and started plucking flowers out of buckets with ease and precision, working at a surprisingly fast rate. He didn’t hesitate, he didn’t ponder. He just grabbed things and put them together and shit- the bouquet looked fucking amazing.

“So do you want it in a bag with some water, or would you like them wrapped up…?” Rin trailed off, pulling out a pair of clippers that looked more like a torture device than anything else and starting to trim the ends of the flower stems.

“Just a bag and some water,” Ryuuji nodded. His mom had a really pretty vase this bouquet would look great in. “She’ll love it. It’s really nice looking,”

“Thanks!” The tops of Rin’s cheeks grew pink and Ryuuji found himself internally cursing the damn kid because fuck- delinquents weren’t supposed to be adorable florists who were really talented and wore aprons whose ties accentuated his butt just right, this kind of thing wasn’t supposed to happen.

And yet, there he was, a scary and pierced up tattoo artist buying a damn bouquet of flowers. For a reasonable price too.

“I hope she has a happy birthday!” Rin chirped. Ryuuji nodded stiffly, slapping and extra five on the table.

“It’s a tip,” he muttered, taking his boquet and slinking out of the shop.

He had a really bad feeling he’d be back.


End file.
